Crimson Revengeance
by HeartedJ
Summary: Five years have gone by since the 'incident'. The titans have become closer because of it and a lot has changed, but when a new and old enemy return from the shadows. They are tested in just how 'close' they truly are.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any DC Related characters**

**_Chapter 1_  
><strong>

_"NO!" She cried slamming her hand on the button, the toxin quickly being replaced by a fan which vacuumed the room of the deathly air. She slowly began feeling her powers returning and looked up to her three teammates who she could see were safe from the brush of death. Yet as they rejoiced their friend saving them, realization dawned upon them as they saw the empath look away, small tears trekking from her somber expression._

_The three teens were confused before the tameranian girl released a horrified wail, her gaze into the room next to them where the familiar body lay slumped on the ground, the toxic air clearly being the visible sign of their gravely fate._

_"No...it...can't be..." The cybernetic teen shook, a dark feeling creeping into him before he released a shout of disbelief running to the glass panned wall dividing their rooms and banging with tremendous force upon it._

_Their leader joined the dark skinned titan in trying to break through to the other side, the alien girl sitting on the ground crying her heart out, knowing they had failed._

_All the while, the violet haired girl standing outside slid to her knees letting the sadness overtake her as the name that would forever haunt her every waking day was pierced through the underground warehouse just like everyone's hearts. _

Raven shot up with a start, eyes bugged out, breathing ragged, and a hand gripping her chest as she looked around the room in distress. She found she was still in her bed, free hand clutching the sheets before taking a moment to relax from the horrid nightmare.

_"Get a hold of yourself Raven, you should be used to this by now."_

After she got control of her breathing and knew she would be awake to the point where she wouldn't be sleeping again, she fell back on the bed with a groan before slowly preparing for the day. She started by walking into her bathroom, she thanked that Cyborg had been nice enough to install each titan with their ow private facilities so they didn't have to wake up complaining over who got to the bathroom first anymore...enough problems transpired from those days. Turning on the shower she checked to make sure it was at a perfectly hot temp before stripping out of her clothing and stepping in.

She flinched slightly from the first contact of the water, but after taking a moment to let it splash against her body she relaxed into it, a sigh of contempt being released from her lips. After half an hour in the shower(heh, rhyme), she stepped out and began drying herself off, setting out her uniform on her bed for the days events. Once dressed she made way to exit her room before suddenly stopping, the dream coming back at her and almost causing her knees to buckle before she regained herself and walked out of the room.

The common room doors opened up and as expected of her, she went straight to the kitchen, setting up her morning tea. She sat down, waiting for the kettle to heat up while the doors opened up, signalling the arrival of one or all her teammates. Most likely the latter.

"Good morning friend Raven! Such a joy to see you this day!" Starfire cheerfully called, flying over to wrap the demoness in her famous bone-crushing hug. Hearing a familiar sputter for air the alien princess released her friend, letting air return to her as she shot the breathless girl an innocent look of apology.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the floating girl but after rolling her eyes, gave a small smile to let her know she was alright and she reciprocated the girls usual greetings. Starfire clapped in happiness and flew into the kitchen to find some breakfast, a certain raven haired detective joining Raven's side after retrieving his usual brew of coffee.

He nodded to her as she returned the gesture, the act being something one would describe as one of the most terrible forms of close communication. Though as everyone knew in the tower they both shared an amazing use of non-verbal communication that was just natural.

The robotic teen suddenly burst into the room, taking in a big smell before grinning triumphantly to his team. "Mornin yall! Ya ready for my famous morning delight?" He boasted, going into the kitchen but not before giving Robin a fist bump and Raven a ruffle of her hair which she returned with a playfully dangerous look.

"Oh it is always a joy to try the friend Cyborg's meals."

"No one makes em like you do Vic." Robin added upon his girlfriends words who took a seat next to him to allow the master in his domain.

"Damn straight." Cyborg winked, already getting a pan heated up, as he moved expertly through the kitchen cracking eggs, making batter, and throwing a variety of meaty substances on to fry. Ramsey would be proud.

_"Any second, he'd have burst threw that door and gotten into a full on argument war about Victor's food choice." _

Raven silently mulled, a sudden sense of grief rising in the pit of her stomach whilst her gaze focused intently on the counter top. She was snapped from her thoughts when a familiar cup of heated tea was set in front of her by the cybernetic man who gave her a warming smile, seemingly knowing what was going through her mind. "Here's your tea, just how ya like it Rae-Rae."

She opened her mouth to complain at him for calling her the nickname again, but went against it and took a sip of her usual beverage. The warm liquid relaxing her body and mind. "You should count yourself lucky I'm not causing you any harm for using that name."

"Aww, you know ya love me too much for that Rae." He cooed at her, as she raised a slight brow at his words, indicating above him where two eggs floated, encased in dark energy. Before he could get a word out, they both broke above him causing the yolk to spill upon his unlucky face. Hidden laughs were shared between Raven and Robin who witnessed the scene while Starfire looked at Cyborg puzzled.

"Friend Cyborg, are you trying to make the eggs upon your face again?" Cyborg wiping his face off, and letting his friends naive words pass as usual.

"Nah, but I know a certain someone who won't be getting any desert I have made for tonight." He aimed the sentence at Raven who rolled her eyes at his dry threat, knowing he would forget or just give it to her anyway.

"By the way Raven, when will we be finally meeting your secret lover boy." Cyborg teased as she stood up to wash out her finished cup.

"He should be here in a little bit, you should hope your actually still here to see him." She gave a sinister look at him causing the Cyborg to go pale with a sweat drop at her words.

He turned back to his breakfast making and once done handed everyone a plate, settling his own plate down as they all chattered amongst each other. Just reveling in the fact that they were all together right now, and none of them were in any sort of danger.

They had changed these past five years that's for sure, not only physically, but mentally as well.

Robin, or as they referred to him Dick, was still the same work hard detective, but after the incident he had opened himself up more to his team. The thought of the day being any one of their last going through his mind everyday, which is why he wanted to make sure it was taken to heart. There were still times where he would go solo wolf on them or keep them in the dark about things, but he would always make sure to give them some slight piece of knowledge about it in some way. Just like everyone else he revealed his true name, and bigger shocker, his unmasked identity...well, making sure they were in a very secluded area at the time so as no one else found out when he did it. He stood now at a good 5'8 or so, more muscular from all his vigorous training, hair no longer spiked as he let it down but left it cut very short. He no longer went by Robin, finally going Nightwing on everyone, the one thing not too much of a shocker on everyone, though it still didn't stop Cyborg from teasing him with his newly found name.

Speaking of him, the robotic teen hadn't taken too many changes, only things being letting his hair grow out along with a few upgrades here and there that still left him towering over his team. Just like everyone else after the incident, he became even closer with everyone, being the strongest for everyone else in their most darkest hour. Though it was evident that it took quite a toll on him as well, which Raven saw fit to have him let out as they comforted each other like brother and sister. He was there rock, he offered them words of wisdom when needed, and if not for him they would never have recovered as good as they did.

Starfire, was still the same old Starfire, her physical appearance taking the biggest of changes though. Her skin became more orange, eyes completely alien now as her irises and pupils were encased in a lighter shade of green, while her fiery red mane had literally become a Fiery. Red. Mane. Her hair kept it's color, but whenever she flew outside or anywhere near the sun, her hair would leave a blaze of flames in it's wake. She was still the tall girl she was when she arrived, reaching a height a foot taller than her boyfriend yet still smaller than her cybernetic friend, body taking a more voluptuous figure. Her new costume left little to the imagination, purple clasps covering over her breast, connecting at her back. She retained her gauntlets, adding purple shoulder guards that had a collar to it, her signature thigh length boots, and the skimpiest bikini leotard that would turn even the straightest of girls. She was still the most innocent member of the team, staying cheerful as always even though she had been having a habit of embracing her more...barbaric warrior persona in battle. Still, she just as her friends had matured in more aspects, her English becoming a little bit better and her bond with her friends even greater.

And lastly there was Raven, out of everyone she seemed to make the most significant of changes. After the incident, she took it the hardest out of them all and had it not been for the other Titans, her powers would have left her in deep trouble with the JL again. But after some counseling, therapy, and spiritual seeking she finally was able to take a well rounded turn for the better. She was able to finally show more emotion without causing harm from her powers, leading her to bond more openly with her friends...her family. Physically, she had grown a few inches, her body really shaping out, growing nice curves, slightly bigger breast, with legs that put even Starfire to shame, but she was still the smallest Titan of all. She retained her eye color and complexion, her hair always growing out in rapid paces as she kept it cut to reach only her shoulders. Her uniform remained significantly the same minus it's sleeves getting cut off, added features being the sash covering both her front and back. Elbow length fingerless gloves and knee high boots, an accessory being the bracelet with a penny attached to it, an item she tended to never take off.

Yes they had all changed for the better. Teen being a faint memory with their ages as they decided to switch to Titans with every Honorary Titan becoming older and though they lost many people close to heart, they still remained strong.

The common room doors slid open and everyone turned head to the newcomer, the empath giving a small smile as she walked over to him. He pulled her in for a quick kiss causing the girl to blush and pull her hood up quickly, much to his humor as he just held her there. Cyborgs jaw dropped, an egg he was flipping falling on his head while Dick processed the sudden scene before spitting out his coffee at the stunned cybernetic man.

Starfire seemed to be the only one who didn't mind as she squealed in delight, flying over and enveloping the two in a tight hug. "So this is the lover you have kept us in the dark about so glorious to meet you!"

When she released them Raven shook her head at her friends antics taking her boyfriends hand and leading him to the table to sit.

"Bushido!?" Nightwing finally sputtered out, looking the familiar samurai man up and down who merely smiled at him giving a small wave.

"It is nice to see you again as well Robin, it has been some time since we last talked."

"Yeah, I know...I just can't believe...you and...Raven...and...you...and..."

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Cyborg suddenly chimed in, pushing Nightwing away getting in the couples face still trying to make sense of this. He already trusted the Titan, but he was just being the over-dramatic big brother looking out for his sister.

Bushido opened his mouth to respond when the Titan alarm suddenly went off, causing every Titan to go on edge. Nightwing running to the screen to pull up what the crime was this time, as the Titans got ready behind him, his eyes widened beneath his mask before narrowing in confusion.

"There's a robbery at the Jump City Bank..." Nightwing started, typing rapidly to see if he could get a better assessment on exactly what he had just saw.

"Whoever it is we'll kick there ass as per-usual."

Nightwing grinned at his friends words before turning out to the bay to where Jump City was. "Titans...GO!" He yelled his signature phrase as the Titans set off for action.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quick note on Titans clothing or appearances, I used different styles for each of them. Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg have the New 52 look while Raven has her New Earth clothing. I think that's the one it is. Anyway...<strong>_

_**Who is the mystery robber? Where's Beastboy? What's this incident everyone keeps talking about? Only time shall tell...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any DC Related characters**

**_Chapter 2_**

Each Titan quickly took to their own means of transportation. Cyborg jumping into his T-Car, Nightwing revving off on his newly altered cycle, while Starfire and Raven took to the air, the latter conjuring a disk for Bushido who decided to offer his assistance as they all raced for the city.

"I wonder who it could possibly be." Starfire chided, flying next to Raven who nodded in agreement, she didn't want to really voice her thoughts but she felt that this robbery wouldn't be like all the others. Something was very different about today...her constant memories of that day being evident of it.

_"Get a hold of yourself, you simply had a bad dream and just like all the other you can move past it." _Though she internally chanted this and a side of her seemed to accept this belief, another part of her couldn't shake it off.

On the streets, Nightwing dodged through the rows of cars that were evacuating the vicinity, Cyborg's T-Car coming alongside them when they reached a more open part to the road. Cyborg switched a glance to Nightwing, first taking notice of his lack of helmet and recognizing the expression he held as he mumbled to himself. He turned his attention back to the road ahead, noticing they were drawing closer before he pressed one of the buttons on his radio and after a moment of static, Nightwings voice responded.

_"What's up Cy?"_

Cyborg was silent for a moment, his expression growing a little bit solemn. "Ya got that look in your eye again, and the last time this happened...

_"Don't worry Vic, I promise this won't be like last time. Just my imagination going wild on me is all." _

Cyborg released a heavy breath at his friends words knowing that his answer was only half true, but knew that continuing this argument would just lead to the young man dodging his attempts until he either caved in or the robotic man gave up.

"All right then, just get that head out of the clouds. We're gonna need it for..." Cyborg suddenly stopped in his sentence along his car, his gaze fixated on the scene in front of him. "My god." He muttered, slowly unbuckling himself from the seat then emerging from out of his car and standing there, a dark feeling settling in his stomach.

Starfire, Raven, and Bushido landed alongside him as Raven's eyes widened under her hood, Bushido's breath hitched, while Starfire put a hand to her mouth, tears at the brim of her eyes as all Titans stared at the macabre scene before them. All knowing they had come too late.

They stood on the other side of the street of the entrance to the Jump City Bank where police cars were spread throughout the front, responding to the call a little earlier than the Titans. But what had all the Titans so deeply shocked was the unconscious police bodies splayed all across the area, some held scratch marks over their uniforms or faces while others lay on the ground with a dead gaze looking off to who knows where. The titans attention then drew to the large words splayed across the banks entrance in red paint.

_'The weak have no place on the field of battle.'_

"Who would do such a thing?"" Starfire sadly questioned her teammates who couldn't help sharing their teammates feelings on the matter. This situation was identical to the last time they came late to save someone, but now instead of one person it was many that lost their lives because of their untimely arrival.

Cyborg released a low growl as he punched his car in anger. "I swear to god, I'mma make whoever did this pay if it's the last thing I do."

"Wait...where's Nightwing?" Raven asked her teammates, all looking around before a voice interrupted their equal sadness.

"Over here team!" Nightwing called from his place behind one of the police cars where he kneeled next to a red haired female officer who cradled her side in visible pain. The team rushed over and with a nod from Nightwing, Raven took place beside the officer as her eyes went white as the blue glow from her hands went to healing the woman.

"T-thank. Thank god...you made it."

"What happened here? Who did this to all of you?" Nightwing asked once her wounds had been all healed up and she was able to relax against the vehicle.

"I..I don't know...I just remember seeing a red man at the entrance the moment we got here, as if he was waiting for us to come. After that...he disappeared on us and everyone just began falling. No one knew how or why, but it was as if something was attacking us, we tried to call for back up but something jammed our frequencies. I tried to escape but then I felt something stab into my side and I ended up passing out here. That's when I woke up to you all arriving."

"Raven. Do a quick scan on their conditions."

The empath nodded, her eyes flashing white as she waved her glowing hand over the scene before her hand came back to her side, eyes dimming to normal. "They're alive...but whatever knocked them out wasn't lethal. It's as if they were taken out by something before they could even move." She looked to Nightwing who pondered this information.

"So it's an enemy that can go invisible..." Nightwing mulled to himself on her words before standing up to his team. "Okay here's the plan guys, Raven I want you and Bushido scanning the area for any signs of the enemy. If you find him, do not engage unless he attacks you but be quick to call us just in case. For all we know he could be setting traps."

Raven and Bushido both gave a nod of affirmation before they both disappeared in one of Ravens portals before Nightwing turned to his last two teammates.

"Starfire, I want you to evacuate all these officers from the vicinity then to do an aerial sweep. You'll be our eyes in the sky and will alert us to anything you see that's suspicious."

Starfire nodded at his words as she went to help the female officer first. "And boyfriend Nightwing, what will you and Cyborg be doing?"

Nightwing prepared to answer but Cyborg suddenly stepped in front already predicting his answer. "Nights and me will be heading into the bank, see if we can find anything out of the ordinary that can help us in finding our enemy also to make sure there were no hostages being held."

Starfire nodded at his words and turned around to fly off. "Wait!"

The three Titans stopped at the sound of the female officer Starfire held in her arms as she turned both of them around back to both boys who were curious to what she had to say.

"I just remembered one more thing about the man. He wasn't wearing a shirt which wasn't too odd, but upon his front was a large S marking, symbolic to those robots that always attacked Jump back then."

At this news, all of the Titans were silent, a mix of of emotions stirring within each and everyone of them at hearing that whoever this was had a connection with the man who went into hiding after the tragedy he caused to the Titans. Nightwing gritted his teeth, his nails digging into his palms dangerously as he turned away from the three of them and hoped over one of the police cars to begin his trek up to the bank.

Cyborg watched his leader go off, knowing that he was going into his 'Slade Zone' where he drowned everyone out and would focus solely on finding Slade to bring him in and make him pay for his crimes. Though he shared the same thoughts and would want nothing but to get his hands on Slade, he knew that getting revenge upon him would do nothing to bring their friend back. _Just gotta make sure no one does anything crazy today._

His attention turned to Starfire who stared off to Nightwings retreating form, a sad look visible within her eyes. He rested a hand upon her shoulder snapping her out of her trance as he gave her a small smile. "Go on ahead and get these guys outta here, I'll keep an eye on Nightwing."

His words helped raise her spirits as she gave a silent nod and streaked off in the air with her usual flame trailing behind her. Cyborg watched her go before he hopped over the police cars and made way to catch up to his leader.

"Today is gonna be a long day." He breathed.

_-Behind the building-_

A lone figure leaned against the back wall behind the bank, a small game device in his hand as he played with it. "Come on...almost there...Boo-Yah!" He fist pumped the air, the screen flashing in front of him indicating that he surpassed another high score as he began putting in his initials. "And Red wins again." He smirked before his head went up and he began sniffing the air.

"Well, looks like they finally arrived..."

The man who referred to himself as Red stretched off the wall as he began cracking his fingers. He pressed his fingers onto his ear, touching a communicator which buzzed to life. "They have arrived Master, should I engage them?"

"_Have your go at them, a reward for how good you've done these past few months. Remember though, a special someone will be keeping eyes on your battle and do not branch away from the plan. We don't need you getting too wild." _A voice darkly chuckled on the receiver.

The man stretched a toothy grin as he removed his fingers away from his ear-com. "You should know by now...it's just not in my nature." His eyes flashed with a crimson glow before his form slowly began to blend away, just as a pair of voices entered the vicinity.

_-Bushido and Raven-_

Raven's eyes glowed white under her hood as her hand waved over the banks side and the area around them as she tried to scope out the life signature of the enemy. She was able to sense both Cyborg and Nightwing within the bank but from there it just came up short, causing her hand to fall back to her side as her eyes went back to their normal color and both emerged behind the back and she stopped to figure it all out.

"Nothing. I'm unable to pick up anyone else, meaning he must have already escaped or he's masked by something that prevents me from sensing him." She sighed in her monotone, rubbing her temples.

"That is strange. As our enemies message said to us, he wished to engage us in battle with no interference from the cities law."

Raven couldn't help but agree with the samurais words. Why go through all the trouble of making a big scene if he didn't want to engage them up front and personal, unless he actually sought for them to be split up so he could engage them one on one. She looked up to see Starfire still safe in the air signalling that Nightwing must have ordered for her to be their eyes in the sky, watching as she zoomed back to the front to probably check on both Cyborg and Nightwing.

Ryu suddenly came up to Raven as he rubbed his hand in a comforting style on her shoulders as he tilted his head at her. "You are tense, and tired moreso than you let on. I can tell that this enemy isn't the only thing seeming to get you which means you had...'that' dream again."

Raven said nothing, looking anywhere except Bushido knowing for a fact that he had read her so well. He may not have had powers like her to tell when something was wrong with someone but he somehow still knew how to figure someone out especially her. "I'm alright, I promise to you that it's not affecting me in anyway." She lied, knowing he would see through her dry words.

"It wasn't your fault, remember that. You were put in a dire situation where you would have lost someone regardless in the choice you made."

"I know..." Raven quietly started. "But that doesn't ignore the fact that I could have prevented it, if I had just foreseen Slade's trick. If I had found him earlier..." She closed her eyes to prevent herself from letting her emotions get loose, she didn't want that to happen again.

Bushido brought her into an embrace which she didn't push away from, his free hand smoothing through her hair. "You shouldn't keep blaming yourself, we all could have in some way prevented it. But we didn't...remember, there are always tribulations to being a hero, loss of those closest to us being one of them. We may never be able to save everyone, but we at the very least can keep those we lost alive in our hearts." His hand went under her chin letting there gazes meet with each other, reminding Raven of all those times they spent together during her healing sessions. Just looking into his onyx orbs relaxed her mind, taking her to a serene time when things were...better.

"And I'm sure that Beastboy wouldn't want to see you beating yourself up over something he knows you couldn't have prevented. As you told me, he spent so much of his time devoted to getting you out of your distant behavior and to open up more with your team, like a true friend would and I know that in his last moments if he was able to speak to you he would have wanted you to make that same decision in order to protect your friends over himself."

"You're right I shouldn't be sulking like this, he made a sacrifice and we made a promise that I said I would live up to. Thank you Ryu...for everything." She breathed, leaning up to give him a chaste kiss he wordlessly returned. As they were in an affectionate embrace, Raven couldn't help feeling something off around them as if for a brief moment she sensed a small hint of jealousy in someone, which quickly vanished as it came.

When she pulled away from Bushido, she could see that it couldn't possibly have come from him, love and affection seeping out of him along with his usual samurai instincts. But still...it couldn't have been her imagination. Was somebody watching? Could it be the enemy or just her powers acting up again?

_'Could it really have been someone? Or were my powers playing with me again. Dear Azar if Envy and the others are causing some sort of trouble again I'll have their heads.'_

She conjured a portal to take both her and Bushido to their teammates so they could regroup to retail what they had find out before a low chuckle suddenly sounded close to them. Her portal vanished as she looked around for the voice, her hands dimming to life with her dark powers now knowing that they weren't alone and the enemy was likely somewhere around them. Bushido already had his sword drawn, ready to protect Raven who was ready to take out anyone who tried to sneak up on them.

"Don't tell me you two are leaving already, and here I was getting all comfy for the smooch fest." The voice mocked as if sad, before laughing.

The voice was close that was for sure, but something was keeping her from sensing them which meant he held some type of item or ability that prevented her from finding his energy.

"Whoever you are, it would be wise to just turn yourself in now before things get messy."

"Ooo, already barking out orders little witch? I swear you spend way too much time around Robin, or should I say Nightwing as he so calls himself now? Should have known he'd be the first to get a name change."

"This is the last warning, reveal yourself or I'll force you out." Raven replied dangerously preparing to expel a wave of her powers that would most likely bring the character out if they were close.

"Fine fine, shesh, you really are no fun ya know." Suddenly a part of the bank wall began to blend away revealing Red, who brought a bit of surprise to Bushido but left Raven nearly shocked as her gaze focused upon their form.

Red as fitting with his name, was a tall rather muscular man, his skin being completely red along with his messy shoulder length red hair and eyes. He wore black almost faded jeans that had a few rips and tears with an orange gem embedded into his chest. He was shirtless, his hands, feet, and abdomen being covered by bandages along with silver gauntlets tracing up to his forearms. But that wasn't what Raven focused on, no not even the strangely familiar cocky grin he sported that revealed his canines. It was the black S marking clear as day marked on the front of his chest. And she only knew one man who used that insignia on everyone who ever worked for him.

"Now then, how's bout we get this party started." He went into his pocket and took out a small device, the two Titans slightly taken aback to what he was planning but leaving them with the sense that they should stop him before he clicked it. Before they could make a move to stop him though, his finger slammed on the button stopping both Titans in their track. In but a second the whole bank went up in a grand explosion behind him, Bushido and Raven looking on in clear shock, Raven knowing her friends were in their as she released an anger growled, black shadows crackling in her hands.

Red outstretched his arms throwing his head back, a large grin on his face as he reveled in his destruction. A scream suddenly cried out above him before a greenish/red flame of energy crashed to his form, blanketing the area in smokey rubble. Raven threw a shield up around her and Bushido, dispelling it when things began to die down before their gaze went to the reasonably sized hole in the ground.

Suddenly a form came flying out and smacked to the building wall behind them instantly being recognized as Starfire who was quickly caught out of the air by Raven and brought back to their side glaring into the crater.

"That's more like it." Red laughed walking out of the smoke and towards the three titans with a malicious grin. "Skipping the formalities and going straight to the ass kicking!" He roared charging forward to attack, the other three Titans prepared to engage him in battle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chap be a look into Robin and Cyborg POV while they're in the bank...ALONG WITH A FIGHT!<em>_ Also...  
><em>**

**_When did Raven and Bushido become a thing? Who is this mysterious Red? Are Cyborg and Robin safe? And how shall our Titans fair against Slades newest recruit?_**

**_Only time shall tell..._**

**_Feedback is greatly appreciated, let's me know what ya think about the story ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any DC related characters**

_-Nightwing and Cyborg-_

Cyborg came up behind Nightwing who was running his hand along the words splayed across the banks entrance by their mysterious assailant.

"It's been nearly three years since Slade..." Nightwing suddenly spoke, his gaze solely focused on the bank wall

"I know what you're getting at but I just want to say it can probably be a fluke just like last all the other times. You know as well as I do how a lot of these new villains have been taking advantage of his name since the incident and every time we thought it was actually him it was just another white lie that sent us on a wild goose chase to nowhere letting our days end in the worst of moods." Cyborg looked over to his friend and knew he hit it home.

Nightwing was silent to his friends words, knowing exactly what he meant as he ran his hand off of the red words and made his way into the bank. "Let's just investigate before we start assuming then." With that, both teens made their way into the bank, Nightwing taking one quick glance behind them to see Starfire had cleared the last officer from the premises and with a smile to them, started her aerial recon.

"Uhh Night...you may wanna take a look at this."

Nightwing turned around and made his way to where his friend indicated and was shocked to see everything...

Empty.

There was not a single person in sight, and the place looked like it hadn't even been ransacked for it's riches. The young detective narrowed his eyes at this scene and began walking around the area, in hopes to find another clue as to the true intentions of the enemy they were dealing with.

Cyborg had a small rod pop out of his shoulder as it scanned the room around them from top to bottom while Nightwing looked around, maybe to find a clue on the enemy. "Anything Cy?"

"Not picking up much right now, there's no life signs and the only thing I can pick up is some residual gaseous substance in the air but it may take me a while to decrepit exactly what type it is. Hmm, any explanation for this Night?"

"I'm just as much in the dark as you are Cy, if the alarm went off and all of the officers were stopped outside, then exactly where is the person that set off the banks alarm. "

Nightwing joined his friends side, Cyborg nodding at his words as he looked all around them. "You're probably right...but what if just maybe, the bank was deserted itself and this was all just a ploy?" He started.

Nightwing looked to his friend with a quizzical expression. "Are you saying that it's all a set up?"

Cyborg nodded. "As I said earlier, this is probably another Slade junkie trying to get into our heads and it would make sense for them to try and mess with us, though I will admit this character seems to be a bit...'different' than all the others. "

Nightwing rubbed his temples, this whole thing becoming frustrating to him. Once again, another strong sign had been put up as to this being someone who was actually connected to Slade, and not just someone who was trying to garble attention whilst making a name for themselves. His eyes looked up widening before he turned to Cyborg in a sudden rush. "Quick! Hack into the bank's security camera, maybe we can catch a glimpse of what set off the banks alarm in here and maybe a hint as to who we're dealing with here."

"On it." Cyborg said understanding what he was getting at, a screen appearing above his arm as he went at a blinding typing speed that Nightwing wasn't even close enough at comprehending. After a little more time, an 'Accepted' appeared on the screen and soon some static showed on the screen before a video began playing. It revealed the inside of the bank where they stood, with many citizens going about there regular day taking or putting in any funds.

"So we know the bank wasn't closed down and there were people in it." Cyborg started.

"So where did all the citizens go?" Nightwing put a hand to his chin in thought as they continued viewing the video. Seeing nothing happening, they sped it up a little bit more before stopping upon where everyone suddenly began dropping to the ground the screen becoming blurry as Nightwing pointed it out to probably be the smoke he detected, also bringing to mind that it may have been some sort of toxin. The men watching waited as the final body of one of the bank clerks slumped to the ground, signs of there still being life still in them given by one of the bodies releasing a pained groan. Someone whistling a peppy tune suddenly could be heard from the video, as Red merrily walked onto the screen, looking around at all the unconscious bodies with a grin. Both men grew an unsettling feeling seeing this strange man appear on the screen as the officers earlier description of him hit the mark right on the head.

_"Not too bad if I must say so myself. I shall thank you all for your participation, but sadly there can be only one star in the room for this next part and the viewers can't be getting those delicious hints just yet." _He clapped his hand as the screen went dark then turned back on to reveal all of the people who had been knocked out on the ground suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, shocking the two watchers of the video even further who were already initially surprised from his sudden knowing that they were watching the recording.

The man turned to the cameras with a grin, bringing a dark yet familiar feeling to both the men watching as he took a seat on the counter. _"Now then, if I predicted this correctly, and I really hope I did or else I just made myself do all this for nothing while looking like a complete fool. Wouldn't that be crazy though, I sorta expect you will probably be notified of it, but there's still the chance you all will just walk by the camera or wait until security gives you the tape after watching this. But I'm getting off topic. Let's just assume that you've done as I wanted you to do and are viewing this video as we speak!" _He goofily grinned, thoughts of how Red must not have been the brightest of the bunch running through Cyborg and Nightwing's heads.

Red once goofy expression disappeared as a sinister grin took it's place, waving to the camera. _"Greetings Titans, nice to see you all finally made it. If the knocked out guards outside didn't bring ya, or my little message didn't get your jammies jumping, then I was going to have to resort to Plan B, something I was hoping to save for later on." _He chuckled before continuing._ " Now you may be wondering to yourselves, 'Who is this guy? What was the meaning of his message? What are his motives? Why does he look so devilishly attractive.' _He smoothed back his hair for further emphasis with a wink, letting a light laugh surface from him. _'These answers can all be answered but I want us to be face to face, because it would be no fun if I explain it before I trigger the bomb." _His hand shot up to cover his mouth as he faked being shocked. _"Oops! Spoiler alert." _

"A bomb!?" Nightwing silently screeched, his whole body rigid and on alert as his cybernetic friend continued to watch as Red pulled a brown package from behind the counter, putting a finger to his lips. _"Now no peeking, don't want you finding where I go hide this bad boy."_ From that the screen suddenly went dark for a while before it came back on revealing Red pressing the banks alarm and smiling at the camera while holding a can of paint.

"Well that explains who triggered it." Cyborg noted.

_"Now I know you want to find where I've hidden it, but I want that to be a mystery and a surprise. I really can't wait to see you guys! I'm sure it'll be a blast."_ He laughed just as an officers voice sounded from a speaker outside.

_"Come out with your hands up!" _

_"Hey if you guys want to be part of the party at least bring some music."_ He laughed before looking to the camera once more, a dangerous glint in his eye as he threw some type of projectile at it, causing the recording to go to static.

Cyborg shut down the video and both men looked at each other in shocked silence. "Well now that we know who we're dealing with, he brings up a valuable piece of information..." Cyborg started.

"Where's this bomb at." Nightwing narrowed his eyes around the room, him and Cyborg investigating once again only to come up short. They regrouped in the middle of the bank, Cyborg crossing his arms in annoyance. "Well this sucks, we got no clue where it is and he isn't the best at giving hints."

"He's moreso likely to use it as a threat against us when we finally run into him, we just have to be ready for anything."

Cyborg knew Nightwing was right on the money with that one. "Alright, let's get back with the others, see if they've found out anything." Both men began making their way out of the bank when a sudden loud beeping was heard, stopping both Titans in their tracks. Nightwing was the first to piece together exactly what it discerned, grabbing his confused friends arm pulling him with urgency to the entrance.

Cyborg meant to ask him what he was freaking about but was beaten to the punch before he could get a word out. "IT'S THE BOMB!" Nightwing yelled, Cyborg's eyes widening in clarity just as they raced for the entrance drawing closer before the beeping stopped and the banks inside went up in a grand explosion.

The two Titans locations unknown beneath the smoking rubble and debris.

_-Present Time-_

Red hopped back to avoid another starbolt from vaporizing him, putting his hands behind his head with a silly grin.

"Shesh, I know your mad about me blowing your boyfriend but you do it all the time, though mines involved more C4, wires, and a not so happy ending but you catch my drift." He ducked under a blast of dark energy and was suddenly kicked onto his back, quickly catching both sides of the sword that nearly came down upon him.

"Bushido huh? Never would've guessed Raven would get with you, but she does have a thing for the strong and comforting type." Red teased the samurai before kicking his foot up into his stomach, sending him off of him as Red rolled himself back up in a standing position, dusting his body off.

A hard right hook suddenly connected into his face nearly taking him off his feet but he stood his ground and grabbed the fist of the tameranian, rearing his head back then slamming it against hers causing her to stumble backwards but he slid in front of her and drilled the heel of his foot in her stomach then while it was still there, flipped his body backwards in the air kicking her in the chin and in the process sending her onto her back.

When he landed on the ground he turned his body to dodge the rubble that flew at him rolling backwards into the crater he and Star initially created as Raven floated forward to look within before Red flew out with a flying uppercut to her chin then twirling his body and shooting a kick to her open left side which she blocked by bringing her left leg up, wincing in pain from the powerful force his attack brought.

With a yell her hands enveloped in her white energy and pressing it to his chest she blew him away with a beam of her powers sending him through the smoke of the crumbled bank and back to the entrance where he slammed into one of the police cars. His hand came out and he slowly pulled himself out rubbing the side of his head.

"Cheap move ya know, I can't shoot things out of my hands ya know." Red whined turning his attention to a sudden green glow directly in his face, Starfire floating in front of him with a starbolt aimed directly at him.

"Then allow me to show you how it's done." She growled before releasing it point blank upon him, covering the area in front of them in a green explosion.

Raven and Bushido came to the scene where only smoke covered the area as Starfire came floating down in front of them much to their relief with a smile plastered across her face. "The enemy is down for the out."

Just as she said that though, Red came flying out of the smoke from behind hand outstretched to a stunned Starfire who was unable to react in time before a sudden blue beam sailed past the group and slammed into Red, sending him back to where he came. Starfire, Raven, and Bushido recovered from their momentary shock to glance behind them to where two familiar teammates stood, one with their transformed arm held up, a blue glow dying down from it.

"Well he did say it was going to be a blast to see us." Cyborg smirked letting his arm return to normal from it's smoking cannon state, he along with Nightwing regrouping with the rest of the team who were quick to express their relief in seeing them alright.

Starfire quickly flew over wrapping both boys in a gentle hug, voicing quite loudly her relief that they were both okay.

"So I take it everyone else noticed that what the officer said was true?" Nightwing asked his team when Starfire released the two, just as their crimson colored opponent landed in front of them, crouched down with that same wide toothed grin.

"Well well well, looks like the gang was able to make it out alive. I expected no less though." He started, stretching his limbs with a few cracks as the bruises and burns they inflicted upon him seemed to slowly heal back up.

"What is your affiliation with Slade?" Nightwing pointed at the man who stopped to let out a hearty laugh, scratching the back of his head comically, much to the confusion of the Titans.

"Now Robby err Nightwing, though I promised to answer your questions, you're the detective here. I expected you would have at least been able to answer those yourself, bet you still haven't figured out what food I like most." He shrugged with a laugh before slowly walking in a circle around the Titans, all still on edge as they did not know what he had up his sleeve.

"But I guess I'll answer some for you. Yes, it is true that I work with Slade and you may not believe it but I'm his newest apprentice, hope that refreshes your memory of what exactly we apprentices are capable of. Especially with the former one standing right there with you." He cooed at Nightwing who only gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to pounce down and beat the man for all the answers he had.

"As for why I'm doing this? I just wanted to fight you all, not even that, dominate you is the better word for it. I've been training so long with the old man in hush hush, with every passing day I just couldn't wait to go to battle with the very team that denied my master from achieving his goals." He stopped in front of them crouching to the ground as he gave a fanged smirk whilst his eyes sparked with intensity. "So I'll just give you a tip, not to hold back on me."

Nightwing smirked as he flipped two escrima sticks out, assuming a battle stance as the other Titans took theirs as well. "If that's how you want it, then we have no qualms in beating you into a bloody pulp."

"And when that's said and done, we can beat you again only this time for the information we need." Cyborg grinned, his eye humming to life whilst his arm shifted into it's cannon state.

Red laughed as he clapped his hands together, the gauntlets on his arms snapping off before snapping together and extending out far in a white light, forming into a long metal spear which he caught in a twirl. "Well then..."

He dashed forward spear gripped in one hand, talons extended upon his other. "You'd better give me one hell of a beating!"

Nightwing was the first to charge at him, escrima sticks sparking to life and leaving a trail of blue static behind him. Nightwing released a battle cry like yell and brought his weapons forward to strike him but with a smirk from Red, the latter vaulted above him, using Nightwings head as a stepping stone.

He touched the ground running forward whilst maneuvering around the incoming starbolts, rockets, and flying debris like a snake drawing ever closer to his prey. A stray rocket landed in front of him enveloping his form in a stray cloud of dust but he shot out of it, connecting a hard punch into Cyborg's gut.

When the cybernetic man hunched over to clutch his stomach Red's knee met his chin sending him back up into a dazed state as Red grabbed his arm and turned them just as a powerful starbolt came flying and connected onto the unlucky form of Cyborg.

Starfire yelped in shock from her accidental shot that likely harmed her friend, leaving her guard down long enough for Red to lift the man with profound strength and throw him at the alien who was too surprised, spiraling to the ground from Cyborg colliding into her arms.

Red smirked before his ear perked up and he ducked under a blade slicing over him, sitting on his butt to slide backwards under the samurai's legs just as Bushido's blade landed down to where his form originally was. He quickly jumped up to a stand and wrapped his arms around the surprised warrior before lifting him in the air and slamming him to the asphalt head first in a german suplex.

"K.O!" He mocked the fallen samurai, knowing he would be out of commission for awhile, Red suddenly found black energy encased around him and an angry demonness growling at him before she slammed him to the ground, tossing him into the air where Starfire smashed a brutal elbow into his back sending him careening to the ground.

Just when he thought it was over he felt a metallic fist connect into his chin along with a familiar 'booyah' as Cyborg sent him a few feet away with a flying uppercut into a buildings window.

Red rolled across the dormant office floor with a groan, slowly picking himself back up and with great reflexes grabbing the fist of the surprised teen that came at him.

"Nice strategy, but it seemed to be missing that last hit to work it's full effect, or should I say teammate." He smirked at Nightwing putting pressure on his fist as Nightwing seethed at him in deep anger.

"Why are you working with him, what are your motives?" Nightwing question the man.

Red merely smirked at Nightwing his eyes flashing in a way that reminded him of someone he fought long ago. "Simple..." He drove a fist into Nightwings gut causing him to cry out before Red slammed his head atop his. bringing the man to his knee in dazed pain. "To kick ass and take names."

Red reeled his head back to put Nightwing out of the fight, bringing it down only for the vigilante to quickly flip his body back with a kick to the mans chin causing him to release him.

Red stumbled back but regained his footing enough to charge back at Nightwing and throw a right fist which the Titan pushed off to the side, tackling his shoulder into Red sending him rolling back across the ground. Nightwing displayed a cocky expression, begging for Red to come try that one more time. Red charged to him again bringing going for a kick but Nightwing was quick to grasp his leg and throw him through a few abandoned cubicles.

Getting annoyed Red stood up with a huff, running forward but this time rolling under the surprised Nightwing and scooping his legs. Nightwing flipped through the air and just as his back hit the ground he sputtered out from Red landing on his chest with a brutal elbow.

Red picked him up by the neck and slammed him atop a office desk, before swinging him around and throwing him through another set of the offices windows.

He jumped out the same window and caught the tameranian by the head who had come flying at him, slamming her head down into the pavement with a sickening crack. Both his hands went behind him as he caught the fist of a cybernetic teen who was about to connect with his head, once again showcasing his strength by throwing the man over him and slamming him atop the girl on the ground, crumbling Cyborg's metal hand with his deathly grip.

He raised his leg, slamming it down on the cybernetic man but Cyborg's chest glowed and a red beam of energy blasted Red a good distance across the pavement.

Red recovered from the sudden attack, finding himself by his spear which he dislodged from the ground and pointed at the heroes. A black portal opened behind him as a kick flew out but he dodged it and turned around to stick his arm inside, pulling out a certain shocked empath by her neck before slamming his head against hers, throwing her right back through from which she came.

Raven fell back to where her team was regrouping, holding her aching head and staring down her opponent just like the others were.

"Damn. Slade sure knows how ta pick, and it's like the guy is barely breaking a sweat right now." Cyborg huffed, broken hand being replaced with what resembled a gattling gun head.

"Which is why we need to give it our all. It is imperative that we defeat this guy to get the info for Slade's whereabouts and plans." Nightwing gritted out connecting his escrima sticks into a staff also at the ready as his teammates formed alongside him.

Red held his weapon behind his head as he tilted his head at the Titans. "Ooo getting serious I see, well then, I think it's time I start doing the same. Get things more interesting." He laughed, surprising the Titans that he had been holding back the whole fight.

The spear he was holding morphed back into gauntlets, but that quickly changed as they morphed around his hands becoming longer and more sharper growing razor claws for each of his fingers. His eyes seemed to morph into smaller slits and he groaned out before a pop was heard, shocking each Titan as a long red snake coiled out from behind him, hissing back at them.

His body turned and they could clearly see that the snake was actually his tail furthering their surprise whilst he got down on all fours in a stance similar to a cat preparing to pounce. "Now, let's see how long you last from my bites." He hissed before running at them still on all fours, the Titans preparing for the second round.

While the battle below continued, a figure atop a roof not too far away watched through a pair of enhanced binoculars. "Flexing your claws already? How long until you start baring your fangs then?" The voice which could be discerned as female, purred with a lick of her lips. Focusing her attention back to the battle already ensuing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We now get a look into who Red is and who exactly he works for, along with a look into some of his fighting prowess which he still isn't fully showing.<strong>_

_**Exactly what is Red capable of? Will the Titans emerge victorious against this 'Red' Warrior?(pun intended)And just who was this mysterious watcher?**_

_**Only time shall tell...**_

_**Feedback is greatly appreciated, let's me know what ya think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_-Unknown-_

In a dark room, two figures stood next to each other gazing at a large screen that played the fight between Red and the Titans.

"Interesting, he has grown in more ways than I initially believed. I commend your work Deathstroke, you have truly made him into a deadly...'beast'." One of the figures laughed to their one eyed companion.

"Compliments are not needed. The boy already had this power and all I...ahem, we had to do was get him to embrace it." The deadly assassin explained, not taking his eyes off the screen.

The person beside him silently chuckled to themselves before looking in Deathstrokes direction. "Well well, it's been some time since you acknowledged the hand I played in his growth, could you finally be giving me your trust Wilson?"

The one eyed assassin said nothing as the man merely laughed his silence off. "Well are you sure it will be enough. I mean, the Titans are not a group to take so lightly, and are you sure he will be able to handle _**'her'**_? Why if they capture him, she may begin assuming the worst."

Deathstroke was silent for a long time, his companion raising a slight brow in curiosity before returning his attention to the screen ahead as well before Deathstroke finally took his leave from the room but stopping to say one more thing to his companion.

"Then it will be easier to move on to the second phase."

The man looked back as Deathstroke closed the door to the room, signalling his leave before turning back to the screen, his eyes flashing a crimson red. "Oh how fun that will be."

_-Back at the fight-_

Nightwing and Bushido this time were the first to charge at the incoming Red. Bushido turned his sword into a kunai and flipping it in his hand, lowered himself to Reds level to hurl it at him. Red merely flew over it and curled himself into a spinball in the air before unfurling and bringing his foot down in a flying kick for Bushido who quickly grabbed the attack and slung him over his head to slam Red onto the ground.

Red's hands shot out and caught himself before he connected with the ground and he grinned to Bushido before spinning his legs in a flare causing the samurai to release his foot before two feet connected into Bushidos chin sending him flying back.

Nightwing dashed under Bushido's sailing form and went for a slide kick on Red but the man pushed off his hands into the air and when Nightwing stood back up Red landed sitting on his neck with a laugh.

"Aren't ya gonna ask me how the weather is up here." He drummed atop the mans head before jumping off just before Nightwing could hit him with his staff, Reds snakish tail wrapping around the man's neck and pulling him down to the ground where he choked for air, dropping his weapon.

"C'mon, I know you got more in the tank than that, and to think Slade saw potential in you!" Red mocked slamming his foot on Nightwings chest, enjoying the sickening crack that came with the mans cries. Nightwing grabbed Reds 'tail' and span it around his arm causing the snake head to hiss out and pulled a surprised Red towards him where he connected a brutal punch in his face causing his tail to release around his neck, bringing air back into his lungs.

Red stumbled for a moment but regained himself to shoot his opened hand claw at Nightwing who twisted under it and brought his elbow back to Reds open stomach but the apprentice hopped over it brought his leg down onto Nightwing who put his arms up to block the leg and quickly pushed Red away.

He grabbed his fallen staff and used it to knock Red off his feet onto his back before twirling it above his head and bringing it down upon him but Red grabbed it before it connected and brought his legs up before kicking his feet into Nightwings chest, sending him away.

Red flipped back up but a brutal fist connected into his cheek with a crack, sending him rolling until he crashed into a car. He pulled himself out of it and caught Starfires fist just as she came flying at him with an angered hiss and he replied with a seductive growl. "Getting wild for me now? And I thought this side of you was only reserved for Nightwing."

"You shall pay for hurting my beloved!" She roared before Red was sent flying through a building from Starfire shooting optic beams from her eyes.

His body soared out the other side where a hammer construct smashed him into the ground, leaving him dazed as he laid on the cracked street. He shook out of his stupor and looked up to see the dark hammer construct about to slam on him again but he rolled away just as it came down and with a quick sniff launched his body like a bullet into the air where he tackled into the surprised empath.

They landed atop one of the buildings where he straddled her and with a wink brought his clawed gauntlet down upon her form only for her to sink into the ground much to his shock. A sudden beam of blue shot from underneath him sending him through the air where he quickly recovered and landed on the ground where Starfire and Robin awaited him.

"All right, no more mister nice bad guy." He growled before crouching down in a cat like manner again his face now losing that joking demeanor. He launched into the air, Starfire flying after him throwing her starbolts as he maneuvered around them like a bird. He stopped himself midair though and bringing his leg over him in an arc, slammed his leg on the incoming Starfires head sending her careening down into the ground making a small crater she made a move to get up but Red suddenly drove his foot into her stomach as a silent scream escaped her. His tail raised hissing at Starfire and shot out to strike her, but a wingding suddenly slammed into it, causing both Red and his tail to hiss out.

His gaze looked into the air where Nightwing was coming down before Red gave him a quick wink while his form quickly blended away leaving his whereabouts unknown. Nightwing stopped mid air, landing a breath away from Starfire before looking around as he tried to pinpoint where he could possibly be before he screamed out and looked down to his chest where a large five claw mark pierced through his suit and blood began seeping out.

He got into his battle stance only to feel another claw drag quickly across his back causing him to yell out and strike behind him, hitting nothing. More attacks began coming at him, clawing his body up as he hit and kicked everywhere, the blood loss suddenly picking up on him before Red appeared in front of him and crashed his head against his then finished it with a powerful uppercut to his chin.

Red leaned his body back just as bullet like orbs began flying over him and he heard an characteristic battle cry above before he saw the cybernetic man coming down on him. He quickly jumped out of the way just as Cyborg slammed his fist down on where Red originally stood before turning his arm cannon to the rising form of Red and shooting small orb like spheres at him.

Red slithered his way around them, running in a circle around Cyborg who cried out in anger.

"Stand still ya little rat!"

Cyborg stopped shooting as his cybernetic eye followed the running Red before two missiles shot out of his back and flew at Red. The crimson villain saw the incoming attacks and jumped over them, his tail wrapping around one and throwing it back at the cybernetic man. Cyborg blocked it with his forearm and coughed away the smoke, only to meet Reds foot that planted on his face and stomped him to the ground.

Red grabbed hold of both Cyborgs arms and with a grunt pulled both appendages off of him, flipping off the mans body behind him just as the second missile came down and landed on the still recovering Cyborg.

"Three down..."

His gaze went up at the sound of a familiar yell, watching Starfire coming down for him with an annoyed pout. "I thought I took you out already?" He wined but grinned nonetheless before tossing one of Cyborgs arms to the side then opened a compartment on the right one. He pressed a button which caused it to light up with a blue hum before he slammed it into the incoming form of Starfire, the arm exploding the moment it connected on the girls side sending her smoking body rolling across the pavement.

"Make that three down." He grinned before looking to Robins downed form where Raven had been attempting to try and heal his wounds.

"Really, should have known you were the one pulling the white mage card this whole time." He chuckled and sped over, lunging at her only to face plant on a black shield construct of Ravens energy.

He slowly slid off, dusting himself as he tilted his head at the construct. "Hiding now are we? Well let's see how long you can stay in that spot before I break through and take both your heads as my token prizes." He began beating against the shield using all his strength, bringing small cracks to it. Meanwhile the empath within it struggled in keeping the shield up and trying to heal her leader.

_'Have to...keep up...can't let anyone...die again.'_ She winced from another of Red's blows connecting with the shield. Red brought both his fist up and with a loud yell slammed it on the shield, bring a crack to it and without waiting slammed his head onto the shield, breaking through it as he grinned at the empath.

"Heeeeres RED!" He roared just as a mean kick connected into his chin sending him stumbling back.

Raven floated protectively in front of her leader her eyes and fist covered with her familiar dark powers. "You will not hurt my friends anymore." She glared at Red who gave here a challenging expression.

"Oh don't worry, I've done enough of that, that's why I intend to move into the killing part of this fight. Starting with you!" He yelled his tail shooting out for her as she put a shield up to block it with one hand while her other hand shot a spear of her power at Red who side stepped away from it, moving in on her.

He drew close and began swiping his steel claws at her, but she dodged against them getting grazed on her shoulder by one of his claws hissing at the pain then quickly pressing her hands on his chest, using her powers to blast him away into a street pole that fell upon his form.

He quickly picked himself back up, licking the blood off the side of his lip before getting on all fours and running towards her like a lion after a gazelle.

Raven prepared to blast him when he was close but he suddenly disappeared just as he did with Robin as she slowly floated back to try and get a read out for him.

She could hear metal connecting on ground drawing closer on her and not being able to sense him, let out a frustrated yell as she expelled her power in a wave catching Red who had aimed to pounce her but was knocked back to the ground.

Raven floated down towards his downed form and held her glowing hand at him, he layed there unmoving and for a brief second she feared that her attack may have killed him.

As this thought came to her though, she was caught off guard just as Red suddenly pounced atop her, digging his gauntlets claws into her wrists as he floated over her with a menacing glare.

"Now...to finally have my revenge upon you." Red darkly hissed, his snake tail slithered a trail up Ravens leg causing the girl to squirm beneath him only hurting herself in the process as his claws dug deeper into her.

"Revenge? What...did I ever do to you?" Raven sucked in a breath feeling the tail move further up her body.

Reds eyes grew dark as he leaned down to her ear. "Oh how I bet you wish to know. But alas, I've read and watched too many shows to know that when the bad guy explains his plans it always turns on him the moment he's done."

His tails head stopped when it reached Raven's neck, shifting into a black mamba that was red in color, it's tongue flicking at her skin.

"So goodbye Raven, enjoy your stay with your father." Red muttered as the snake head lurched forward and Raven closed her eyes waiting the inevitable bite.

After a minute she felt nothing and was beginning to believe that death had already taken her, but she began to feel the familiar emotions of love along with a new anger she had never experienced in her samurai love and a sudden pained scream.

She opened an eye and saw Bushido standing over her with a helping hand, which she took graciously before both turned to look at Red who was on his knees, cradling his tail.

Raven was confused for a moment before she noticed Bushidos blood stained sword and led it to where half of a snakes upper torso flopped around before going still in death.

Red glared at Bushido with the deadliest of looks, smoke being visible from his ragged breathing as one side of his face had scales slowly covering it, his heavy breaths becoming visible almost as if he was about to breath fire.

The two remaining Titans felt a small hint of fear from this sudden anger, watching in shock as his form slowly disappeared. Both Titans stood back to back to catch him before he caught them.

"Who is this guy, I know Slades apprentices know a lot about us but they were part of the team? And revenge?" Raven questioned trying to wrap her brain around their enemy as Bushido remained silent of her words.

"I do not know myself. But I feel that there is more to him than he has been telling, it is as if he seems...familiar." Bushido narrowed his eyes before they widened in shock.

_'Dammit. Why can't I sense him?'_ Raven questioned this before she felt Bushido's emotions turn into a sudden fear which turned into nothing after that. She suddenly felt his life energy drastically falling and turned around to see Reds clawed hand pull out of Bushido's stomach before tossing him off to the side his dark glare aimed at the shocked Raven.

"Now, before we were so rudely interrupted" He began, moving in and grabbing her neck in a deathly choke, pointing his claw to where her heart was.

Raven failed to respond though, seeing Bushido's unmoving body and near lifeless eyes, a memory surfacing to mind.

_"Such a shame, even with all your power. You still fail to protect those closest to you." His voice mocked around her, her body shaking as she pulled her legs closer to herself, her powers shooting out in sparks around the room._

_"Stop..." She pleaded._

_"Don't try to deny it child, his blood is upon your hands, it is your fault and we both know this."_

_"Stop...I didn't do it!" She cried a little louder her eyes beginning to burn up on her._

_"I was never the killer. I merely gave you the blade, and it was you who did the dirty deed. Now everyone knows, just how much you are just like your father. "_

_"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, enveloping the room in a torrent of dark power, rage, pity, and grief leaking out and destroying everything around her._

**_"NOOO!"_** Raven screamed out, her eyes glowing red with another set above the original as an indication that her demonic persona, Rage had been release. Her hands glowed with huge blackish red orbs of power and bringing them back she launched them into the face of the surprised Red who took the beam of her power full force.

The blast lasted for a few seconds before slowly subsiding as Raven felt control return to her, eyes going back to their normal amethyst. She was slightly surprised that she nearly lost it for a moment taking a moment to register it before she felt Red release her and in her state of shock, fell onto her bottom with a slight moan of pain.

"You.." She began looking up to him in anger when she suddenly stopped, her eyes widening to near tremendous size, as she slowly brought a hand to cover her mouth.

"Dear Azar...what have I done?" She muttered, slowly rising and moving a shaking hand up to touch Red before a cry echoed not to far away from her and a bullet shot between her and the still man.

She looked over and saw a girlish figure who held an uncanny resemblance to Slade running over with guns trained upon the empath.

"YOU BITCH!" She cried, shooting her bullets at the demonness careful to avoid Red.

Raven was too shocked and still too hurt to try to engage against the new competitor so quick as can be, she morphed into her shadow raven form and grabbing the still frozen Red, flew over to scoop up all her other friends and escaped from the area.

The girl began shooting after the escaping Raven with an angered cry but knew when she had become a visible dot in the sky, Raven had already escaped.

She held an angered yet pained expression watching them fly off, her guns falling to the ground. "I swear if you killed him you demonic bitch...I'll have your head." She darkly muttered before a small communicator on her belt began flashing.

She waited a moment before grabbing it and raising it to her lips.

"Yes...father."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ending it with that one...<em>**

**_Why does Red hold such a strong qualm against the Titans, mainly Raven? Speaking of which, what did Rage do to Red that shocked Raven so much? Who is this new girl and why does she care for Red so much?(kinda obvious unless you not a TT fan)_**

**_Only time shall tell in the next chapter!_**

**_Feedback is greatly appreciated, lets me know your thoughts on the story ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Woah it's been awhile since I've been onto this story, but I've just been drowned in college and the changes of age that I just have been wrestling with myself for awhile. But with a new year I set a new agenda, and with that comes the finishing of these stories of mine. I'll try my best to not delay as long as I did before but once again those are no promises. Anyway let's get back to the story...**_

_**P.S. You may think you know, but really the answer isn't what you think, just something for future reference :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any DC related characters<strong>_

_**Chapter 5**_

Darkness.

All of it surrounded Raven as she seemed to float through an endless abyss for god knows how long. She had been drifting around aimlessly since she found herself in this place, afraid to try to float to the ground and just sticking to flying around to make things easier for herself. Plus she had taken quick notice to her lack of clothing and that just seemed to fuel her desire to get out of this place.

_This has to be some crazy dream I'm having, and if it is I swear I need to wake up right now or at the very least try to find a way out of here. _It was really hard to try to find something when there was literally nothing that she could even find, making it all the more frustrating for the empath. She had tried pinching and slapping herself to hopefully wake up, but all that left her with was two very stinging or in her sides case throbbing body parts.

Her patience for some type of exit was beginning to run thin and she yelled out to nothing, her voice seeming to just bounce all around the area before she stopped moving completely and drooped her head, cradling her face.

"Just where am I? What am I doing here for that matter?" She groaned, the place she was in made no sense and it was even more confusing that she couldn't remember exactly what she wanted to.

**"...ave...elp."**

Her head suddenly shot up at the gruff, baritone words that she knew she heard spinning all around to find the source of it. "Hello?. Who's there?" She called, only to meet with the same silence she was greeted with when she awoke here. "I must be imagining things." She exasperated beginning to think she was losing it now. Time not even making since within this area.

She went back to aimlessly floating, completely giving up on trying to find a way out of here.

**"..ven."**

She knew she heard the voice but decided against listening to it, knowing that the moment she started believing that someone else was there and desperately tried to search for them then she'd end up looking like a fool again.

"Raven." The voice echoed out this time causing Raven to pause for a moment. Her body slightly shook as she bit her lip knowing for sure that she heard correctly. Why was this person calling her? What did they want? Why weren't they showing themselves for the matter? All these questions and more brought a throbbing to Raven's head, reaching her hand up to rub at her temples as she released an annoyed growl. "Just shut up already, I know you're not real." She muttered resuming her aimless floating.

**"And what makes you think that?" **The voice seemed to whisper against her ear, stilling her movements.

_Okay then, so it is real. _She narrowed her eyes before looking behind her seeing not a single form there. _So it's either a formless entity or he's probably masked himself within this darkness somehow._

**"Actually neither of those answers are correct, but the formless entity is the closest you'll get to me."**

Raven blinked in surprise, looking up to where she automatically assumed their voice to be broadcasting from. "Then at the very least tell me-

**"Where you are?"** The voice finished for her, receiving a cold stare from the empath but the sudden chuckle in his voice just showed how instead of intimidating him it only amused them. **"Well I'd tell you but you wouldn't quite understand if I did. Hell I didn't expect to get you in here so early, really caught me the one moment I was unprepared. But then again you yourself are not yet prepared."**

Raven was confused from his strange words. What did he mean the both of the weren't ready and she was here early? Was she dead!? The very thought brought a cold feeling to her stomach as she sifted through her head for exactly how she could have died yet no thought came to mind. It was as if the only thing she could remember was her name and nothing else.

**"Ouch, could you not do that. It really gets annoying to get a headache from a headache."** The voice groaned causing the woman to glare at his words.

"Well then tell me what's going on, at the very least who you are."

The voice was quiet at her words before releasing another sigh at her, but this time it almost sounded sadder then the others. **"I wish I could, I really do...but you see..."** He paused and Raven waited with a baited breath for him to continue.

**"I don't actually know who I am. It's been so long since I've even been asked that question that my name escapes me. All I know is ever since the arrival of those...creatures. Everything changed from their. We lost our home, I lost my kingdom, everything we knew was taken from us as they along with their puppet-master took everything that we ever were and destroyed it. All I know is I'm the last one left who must escape my cage and take back what they wrought from us."**

Raven tilted her head at his words, his explanation making sense but at the same time not. Though his story was slightly sad it only answered the question of who he was, which he didn't even know himself. He still hadn't answered why she was here, how she had gotten here, and why she was naked? The last question suddenly making her self conscious as she crossed her legs and covered her chest, cheeks flushed red as she gave the harshest of glares to the voice...wherever he was probably watching her.

He deeply chuckled at her sudden action making a huff that sounded as it came from his nose. **"Don't worry, I can't even see you. I can only hear, sense your actions and read your thoughts."**

"Seeing as you haven't been answering my questions with the best of answers, at least truthfully tell me how you know who I am."

**"After I was imprisoned and the puppet-master who took over my kingdom, he piece by piece began taking away my memories with his intentions to make me another instrument as he did my brothers. But my memory of you Raven was the one thing he couldn't take away, like some type of ward, it prevented him from going any further which is why he left me to be imprisoned away forever. Nothing as my companion in hopes that I would forget your memory with time."**

She opened her mouth to speak but he suddenly stopped her, predicting her next words. **"My memories upon you are not something I fully understand myself, but what I do know is that within my creation my main purpose was to protect you. Just knowing I haven't been able to do just filling my already broken being with greater shame."**

Raven was really beginning to sympathize for this person. They had no recollection of anything save for exactly the person and creatures who took everything from him along with the knowledge that he had been tasked with protecting her with which he wasn't able to do. "I'm...not entirely sure I understand everything you've told me...my mind is just a complete blur right now. But if what you say is true, then me being here must have some reasoning to it. Maybe I'm supposed to free you."

Could that be it?

The voice was silent and suddenly a blue wooden door, intricately designed with sun patterns appeared behind her. **"Listen closely Raven, as I said earlier, I do not know who exactly I am or very much for that matter but what I do know is you were not supposed to have been here yet. You have arrived to early which means things may pane out differently then they should have."**

"What does that mean?" She asked, turning away from the door, adamant in figuring out exactly why one moment she was here then the next she wasn't supposed to be even though she had some connection with whoever this was.

**"The next time you return, I will be able to explain everything to you. Especially since you'll have the key, just don't lose it and maybe...we can both help each other to end this madness of ours."**

Once again this person was speaking in circles around her, everything he had been saying not making sense. "Well how will I know I've gotten the key and how do I even get back here for that matter?"

His voice began becoming more distant, the door slowly opening with a white flash of light and pulling her into it. **"You will know when you have found it and when you do, we will meet again. Good luck."**

Raven slowly fluttered her lids open, eyes beginning to adjust to the rooms lighting around her whilst the sound of two steady beeps continued to echo in her ears. The sound annoyingly close to an alarm making her want to reach out and just shut it off, but the comfortable blanket covering her form seemed to fight back anymore thoughts on that.. _Azar, where the hell am I? _ For a moment she felt like she had been repeating that phrase over and over again for a million times right now. A shuffling of feet soon brought her out of her thoughts along with a deep familiar chuckle, and soon she was met by the form of Victor standing a distance in front of her with a humored smile.

"Mornin sunshine, glad to see somebody else is awake in here."

She ignored the name he called her, making a move to sit up only to fall back to the bed suddenly feeling all of her energy sapped out of her.

"Easy there. You used up a lot of energy four days ago, it's a surprise you finally woke up." He stood beside her and began typing on a monitor that resided by her bed, a light blue light scanning over her entire form.

Raven now noticed the room to be the Infirmary by the two curtains upon each side of her with the many familiar machines that Cyborg used to help the Titans when her healing powers were limited or she was unable to heal at all.

"Four days ago!?" She suddenly questioned, his words coming as a surprise to her. "What happened?"

"Don't tell me you forgot the hell we went through now." Cyborg laughed but she could sense that it was bitterly forced by the way he abruptly stopped going back to his work. Her arm came to drape over her head as she tried to make sense of what he was saying, the last thing she could remember was having a nightmare, coming down for breakfast, introducing them to...her eyes suddenly became as wide as saucers her monitors soft beeping switching to an erratic pace. Cyborg quickly turned to the rising woman in surprise moving forward to rest his arms on her shoulders and bring her back down to the bed.

"Woah there, too much stress on yourself and who knows when you'll be back up." He calmly tried to ease his fervent teammate.

"Where is he? He's still hurt, I need to help him. I can't leave him like that." She tried struggling against the older mans grip but with the complete lack of energy she quickly submitted falling back to the bed in an exasperated breath, the need to just sleep again making itself known as her eyes became lidded. "Please..." She said one more time before submerging back into the bed, eyes closing as soft breathes began to escape her. The monitor beside her bed returning to it's calm rhythmic beep much to the cybernetic man's relief.

"She really did a number on herself." A low and monotone voice, resemblant to Raven's penetrated the room and Cyborg didn't even need to guess knowing it was the leader the moment he silently entered the room like he always did. Thankfully he had cameras in certain areas of the tower so he had a second hand knowledge of who was currently where. Nightwing, trademark mask still on, dressed in a pair of green jogging pants, with a white muscle shirt that exposed all of his musculature and bandaged arms came to stand alongside them as they both looked down to the sleeping girl.

"Can't say I blame her for doing it though, she really saved our asses back there." Cyborg sighed, looking up to his leader with a raised brow. "By the way, any luck figuring out about you know who?" He asked, indicating his head to the curtain on the other side of the two.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at that a bitter sigh escaping his lips.

"Guess I'mma take that as a big you don't want to talk about it." Nightwing only responded with a gruff noise.

"By the way, is Bushido holding up alright?" He asked motioning to the curtain behind him.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." He replied, drawing back the curtains and revealing Bushido who sat upright upon his sheets, legs crossed in lotus style whilst his eyes were closed in a deep meditation reminding the two men of the woman behind them. He was garbed in only a pair of karate gi pants, the visible bandaging surrounded around his torso sticking out the most upon his form to the two Titans. Slowly his eyes cracked open as he inclined his attention over to them, giving the a soft smile and bow with his head. "Greetings again Nightwing, have you come to check in on Raven as well?"

Nightwing nodded moving closer to the samurai who swung his legs over to the other side of the bed and stood up, stretching out any kinks that may have built up during his rest. "Yeah, I also wanted to make sure you healed up alright. Are you positive that you're still okay?" He asked the man, though he held some authority in his tone he was genuinely concerned for the nearly killed man. Though they all were brought to the point of death, none of them had been worse off then Bushido who they were surprised had been healed up nicely by the time they all reawakened and were able to re-cooperate. After they tended to their wounds, which they discovered Raven must have healed as they were not as heavily injured as they were from the fight, they were able to take Raven, Bushido, and the strange form of Red into the infirmary to rest. Though that didn't mean that they wouldn't keep a heavy eye upon Red, as they had learned from many past experiences to not be fooled by a 'supposedly' disabled foe.

A day or two later was when they learned Bushido had awoken and he was able to recount to them some of what happened after Red beat them from how within his semi-conscious state he was able to witness Raven dispatch Red then take them all back to the tower where she healed them with an excessive amount of her powers before falling out, him following right after her.

Nightwing knew there was more to the story, but knew only Raven would be able to explain it, seeing as their current guest was...inaccessible. "I assure you that I am feeling back to one hundred percent, I just hope Raven will be the same." Bushido sadly looked to his sleeping lover, upset that he had let this happen to her and at his inability to protect the both of them from harm's way.

"Ah don't worry, she'll be back with her usual sarcastic remarks and strict mommy attitude." Cyborg joked, bringing a small smile to Bushido's face.

"I still have yet to try your famous BBQ Raven spoke of, if it is anything like your breakfasts then it is something worth trying." Bushidos words bringing an even greater smile to Cyborgs face as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and began leading him out of the infirmary.

"It's usually my special sauce that gets the team crawling to the kitchen I'll tell you that, get ready to get the first taste of what heaven has to offer..

His voice disappeared along with Bushidos laughs as Nightwing shook his head at his friends antics, turning back to Raven's sleeping form. He released a heavy sigh and raked his fingers through his hair. "I really wish you were here right now...not just because I need to know the teams alright, but our search has finally given us some leeway to go off of. He looked away from her, eyes trailing to the other curtain opposite to her that he indicated to earlier on. He moved over and opened the curtain, glaring down upon the form that lay there. "Damn you...and damn that bastard who's responsible for all of this."

Red lay in the bed, many needles poked into his skin and hooked up to many machines that surrounded his bed. His eyes were widely open, mouth agape and while the rest of his body was it's usual red his face seemed to pale in comparison almost making him resemble a petrified corpse. However the steady beep coming from one of the machines connected to him, shunned the very thought of him being dead and the Titan leader knew that he was merely incapacitated, in some coma like state.

With one last look over to his sleeping friend he stalked out of the room, planning to research more into Red in hopes he could find anymore info upon him.

The room was silent, save for the steady machine sounds quietly strumming a tune. Not long after Nightwing left, Ravens eyes suddenly opened blinking at the ceiling above her. She once again began to slowly pick herself up, ignoring her bodies protests against the act until she finally sat all the way up, back against the headboard. Her attention moved to the entrance in front of her, over to where Bushido initially had been and finally to where Red lay, the image of what she had done to him flashing through her head.

"I need to fix this."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shall end the chapter there as we have so much more to happen next chapter. Questioning time!<strong>_

**Who is this new mysterious entity Raven communicated with, and why exactly is she the key to helping him? Will Red recover so Nightwing can have his answers?**

_**Only time shall tell. Feel free to leave feedback as it's greatly appreciated.**_


End file.
